my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aadi Tori
Introduction Aadi Tori, or known as The Blood Shota on the streets, is a student at Standard High School, the roughest school in Mustafu. Due to his advance learning ability and his mother taking advantage of Standard High Schools no rejection policy Aadi was able to get into the school and study among older students despite only being eleven. His quirk, Lightning Timer, insures that most people can't even lay a hand on him, and that he always has a good time. Appearance Aadi has messy blonde hair and big blue eyes. He stands four feet tall and can often be seen wearing a orange jump suit. Personality Aadi has a bright personality with a love for racing. He loves to simply run, and he does not care about quirk laws. For him there is a great pleasure in simply running. Even more when someone is chasing him. Tag is his favorite game. People he really likes he bothers. He loves to get pat on the head. He has a sweet tooth, but prefers meat over sweats. On the flip side Aadi can be extremely scary at times. When he deems a situation to be dangerous he can get violent. He sees no problem with hurting others who he does not like or he sees as a danger. The Nick Name Blood Shota comes from his mother, how made sure he knew how to fight with a knife, and the student body when a burly teen atempted to bully Aadi. Aadi is vicious in a fight and relentless. He puts his knife to it's best use. Using his speed and his sharp knife he threats people who he can not convince with his words to reframe from certain actions. Abilities Combative Training Knife Training Lightning Timer Quirk - Can move as fast as a Lighting Bolt. He gain super durability form his mutation, and extraordinary reaction time. Trap Sense - Can notice floor base traps due to training with ninjas Kouga Ninja Trained Background Aadi Tori is the younger brother of Aoi Tori. He is also the son of Momma Moe. Like all of Momma Moe's children was born into liters. However like Aoi he was a extra child and born a runt, a sign of coming from Momma Moe than anyone else genes. Unlike Aoi however he did not have a creation quirk ,but instead has the Lightning Timer Quirk, the quirk of Momma Moe's recent lover. Aadi was rasied as a son rather than a product. However he was not the favored son. Momma Moe still liked Aoi far more than she liked Aadi. It was still better than being one of her products however. At a young age Aadi was trained in the arts of combat and placed in school. It was soon realized that Aadi was extrodinary smart for his age, and as a result Momma Moe pushed him into his studies. Eventually Aadi reached the level of a high school student at only the tender age of ten. As a result Momma Moe entered him into Standard High, a all accepting highschool located in the heart of Mustafu. The Education Level for the school is high, but the 98% delinquent population gives the school a bad name. A perfect enviroment for her little Blood Shota to learn how the city underworld works and to study. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Males Category:Students Category:Knife Wielder Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users